Endless Possibilities
by Yazzy
Summary: Tala is acting strangely and Bryan is determined to find out why. When he does find out, what will happen? And what about Kai and Rei? Yaoi, mpreg, TalaBryan, KaiRei.
1. Chapter One

Hiya! Me again. ...I have a confession to make. I...wrote another mpreg. Even though I used to HATE mpreg, I've been reading a couple lately, and I was inspired to write one of my own. I guess I've come round to the idea (probably because of the pretty picture of Tala with a pushchair in my head). I know men can't really get pregnant...but this story nagged at me until I wrote it, so here's the first chapter:

Oh, and by the way, Tala and Bryan are already dating, and so are Kai and Rei.

* * *

Bryan sighed to himself resignedly. The bladebreakers were staying over at his and Tala's for the weekend, and Kai and Tala were fighting. Again. 

"Hiwatari, you're full of crap!"

"Not like you then!"

"No, not like me! 'Cause you're a total bastard like your grandfather!"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because that's my family you're talking about!"

"I was -abused- by him! I'll say what I-" Kai lashed out, catching Tala square in the stomach, and Tala cried out, falling to his knees and clutching at it. Kai glared down at him. "I never knew you were such a woman, Ivanov." Tala twitched visibly and stood up, arms still around his stomach.

"You bastard, Hiwatari... You absolute fucking bastard!" He glared at Kai for a second then picked up a nearby plate and hurled it with all of his might. Kai ducked and it shattered off the wall. Tala growled, teeth bared like a dog. "Touch me and my ch..." He stopped. "Touch me again and I'll kill you!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. They could hear him stomping up the stairs and slamming another door.

Bryan sighed again. "You shouldn't provoke him like that, Kai. You know how badly he loses his temper sometimes." He stood up. "I'll go and talk to him. Stick the telly on or something."

* * *

"Tala?" Tala curled up further in the blankets and sniffed. He just wanted everyone to go away and leave him alone... "Tala..." The blankets were pulled back to reveal Bryan's concerned face. "Tala, what's wrong?" Tala yanked the blankets back over his head and burst into tears. "Tala? Are you okay?" 

"Does pregnant class as okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you stupid! I'm pregnant!" Tala snapped. "Now leave me alone!"

"Tala...pregnant? Last time I checked you weren't a woman..." Tala exploded up out of the blanket and slapped Bryan across the face.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He screamed.

"Tala!" Bryan grabbed hold of Tala and pinned him up against his chest. Tala struggled and snarled but Bryan refused to let go. "Explain. Now."

"What is there to explain? Not that I knew about it but Biovolt was kind enough to outfit me with a womb." He spat bitterly. "Then go figure. Considering we've been shagging for the past year it's kind of obvious!"

"But...that's impossible..."

"Let go of me and I'll prove it."

Bryan did so and Tala leaned over, scrabbling under the bed. He came back up a second later with a few sheets of paper. "There. Blood test results. They thought I was diabetic, but no, I'm pregnant." Bryan glanced over the results, not really taking them in.

"But...you -can't- be!"

"Bryan, I'm going to go over this once. Get that, once. I am pregnant. And no matter how bizarre that may seem, it's true. Leave me if you want, but there's no way I'm getting rid of it. Tell people if you want, but they're never going to believe you. I am pregnant, I will be pregnant, and I have been pregnant for the last month and a half. Not that I realised, but I have been. So, there you go. I'm pregnant."

"Ivanov, you tell worse lies every time." Tala's face flushed red, and Bryan couldn't tell whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or a mixture of the two. The redhead turned to find Kai standing in the doorway, sneering. Tala stood up, fists clenched. "Get out." He whispered.

"No, I want to hear the story of why exactly Tala- who is a man- thinks he can be pregnant." Tala stared at him for a minute, then started to walk towards him. Kai tensed, expecting that Tala would hit him, but Tala just carried on walking. A few seconds later the front door slammed.

Bryan, still sitting on the bed, held out the result sheets wordlessly. Kai took them and glanced over them. Shock danced in his eyes for a few seconds, then he shook his head. "They must be fake. It just isn't possible."

"I think...maybe it is. I mean...we didn't ever know...what they did to us when they experimented on us. Maybe...it's possible."

"But...how would it work? There would be no eggs...how the hell would your sperm get to his womb if he doesn't have...you know...a..."

"Vagina?" Supplied Bryan. Kai nodded.

"Precisely. How is it possible? How can he have eggs and sperm at the same time? Is he some kind of hermaphrodite?"

"Kai, say anything like that again, in or out of Tala's presence, and I will kill you." Kai took the hint and shut up.

"So...do we just wait till he comes back and ask?"

"That's all we can do."

* * *

Bryan heard a key click in the lock and ran out into the hall. "Tala, where the hell have you been? You've been gone for five hours!" 

"Whatever, Bryan. Leave me alone."

"Tala...is it...true? Really and truly true?" Tala grunted and moped into the kitchen, collapsing onto a chair and leaning his head against the table. "Tala...what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" Bryan felt Tala's forehead and the redhead batted his hand away.

"Leave me alone."

"No! I want to know the truth!"

"What truth is that, Bryan? I've told you the truth, or do you want to hear the kind of truth where I laugh and say I was joking? Is that your kind of truth, Bryan!"

"Tala..."

"I've told you everything. Now leave me alone, get me some water, or get the hell out of my life because the mood I'm in I could quite cheerfully stab anyone who pisses me off." Bryan nodded and filled a glass from the tap, placing it in front of Tala wordlessly. Tala laid his head to the side, staring through the water. "Just think, when I drink this, some of it's going to end up inside my baby. Isn't that weird?"

"Tala..."

"I know you still don't believe me."

"It's not that, it's just..." Bryan eyed him sceptically and he blushed slightly. "Okay, fine. It just...doesn't seem possible."

"Well how am I supposed to know how it happened? I thought I was going to end up on insulin, not having to stop drinking and eat the right stuff and be sick and feel like a bag of crap. I have no idea how I ended up pregnant, but if I am- and they say I am- then I'll just have to accept it. I'm pregnant."

Bryan bit his lip, hesitating. "Is it...mine?" Tala looked up at him, affronted.

"Of course it's yours! What do you take me for, some kind of slut!"

"No! I-I didn't mean-" Tala stood up and flung the water at him, slamming the empty glass down on the worktop. "Tala..."

"I'm going to bed."

"Tala..."

"I suppose Kai and his little friends are still here?"

"Yeah...they're all in the spare bedroom..."

"Well as long as they stay in there, good!"

"What if they need to use the toilet?" Bryan asked, smiling slightly, thin rivulets of water trickling down his face and chest. Tala turned, a murderous expression on his face.

"Don't push me Bryan."

He shoved open the door and raged up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him. Bryan sighed and grabbed the tea-towel, wiping himself off with it. So Tala...really was pregnant? He was going to be a father? Warily, he followed Tala upstairs, opening the door of their bedroom and creeping inside. Tala was sitting, looking in the mirror. "I'm a freak, aren't I?"

"No."

"Stop lying. I'm a freak. A total freak." Tala spat angrily, glaring at his reflection.

"No you aren't. You're wonderful." Bryan said softly. "Tala...I'm sorry about what I said...but..."

"It's a lot to believe. Yeah. I know." Tala sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. Bryan went over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. "It's...kind of hard to think about...because I'm scared, Bryan...and no-one'll believe me..." Tala sniffed and his voice took on a choked quality. "I just..." Bryan knelt down and folded his arms around Tala's waist. The redhead started to sob. "I just don't know what to do! I don't understand what's happening to me! I can't...I can't..." A fat tear plopped down onto the desk. "I'm pregnant...I mean...me. Tala Ivanov. I'm a -man- Bryan. I-I'm just..." He swallowed. "Bryan, we're nineteen. Barely. We're not...we're not ready for a baby..."

"Oh Tala..." Bryan stood up, pulling Tala up into his arms and carrying him to the bed. He lay down, Tala's back pressed to his chest, and nuzzled into the shock of red hair before him. "It'll be okay, Tala..."

"How can you say that, Bryan? If I hadn't made the doctors respect the privacy laws I would be headline news! I would be in some research centre somewhere! It's too much, Bryan...I can't cope with this..."

"How long did you know? Before you told me?"

"A couple of days."

"Oh."

"Look, Bryan, it wasn't...I just...couldn't find a time to tell you. I couldn't accept it myself."

"Didn't you trust me?"

"Look, Bryan, don't even start. You know full damn well I trust you but when someone just goes, 'oh yeah, you're a man but you're pregnant' it's a bit hard to get used to the idea!" Tala pulled out of his arms and curled up, reaching out a hand and flicking out the light. Bryan turned it back on again. Tala rolled over and glared at him. "Tala, we have to talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"This. Me, you, what we're going to tell people, what you can and can't do, what you're going to need, what I can help with...our baby." Tala sighed.

"Bryan, I'm tired. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Tala..."

"Bryan, I'm -tired-!" Repeated Tala. He reached out and switched off the light, then snuggled up next to Bryan's chest. Before very long he was snoring peacefully. Bryan could feel Tala's pulse beating steadily against his skin, could feel the redhead's stomach pressed against his own. It was strange to think that there was another person growing in there...

* * *

So, that's the first chapter...what do you guys think? Reviews would be appreciated, and flames, as always, will be used for toasting marshmallows. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi all! Here's the second chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed:

Gabz: Glad you liked Bryan's line…I thought it was kinda cute too…

Firefairy42: I know, I know, but I pressed the button before I realised I'd made a typo. Sorry!

Ellen: Unusual? Yeah, it is, isn't it? Thanks for the review!

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: Hehe, maternal Tala's going to get a bit more temperamental before the end of the story!

Kaei kon: Your English is great, much better than my Spanish! Estudie es en el colegio, pero no puede hablare mucho. If that made ANY sense! I should really stop trying to speak Spanish…it makes me sound idiotic 'cause I always get it wrong! ...it WAS Spanish wasn't it? ...I'm so going to fail Spanish...oh well.

SolitaireAikanaro: Heh, Tala is a bit bad tempered, isn't he? Well, it's only going to get worse! Tala's getting hormonal…scary…

Renanimeangel: Thanks for reviewing, the 'just keep smiling' helped me a lot because someone keeps giving me really nasty flames saying I'm a disgrace for writing yaoi…made me really angry…I made lots of toast out of it though!

Chinese Fairy: Well, I'll try, but he IS pregnant…I'm gonna give him mood swings like a rollercoaster, it'll keep Bryan on his toes!

* * *

"Tala?" Bryan shook Tala gently. "Tala, wake up..."

"Nnnuh..." Tala groaned and cuddled up closer to Bryan, who promptly stood up. Tala whined and opened his eyes. "Bry-an..."

"Come on, get up, mum." Tala's face fell.

"Don't make jokes about it Bryan. I know I'll get enough of that off everyone else."

"Tala..." Bryan sighed. "I'm sorry. You coming downstairs?" Tala shook his head. "Tala, you're going to have to at some point. Maybe it's better to tell them now."

"They'd believe me if I had a bump."

"Tala..." Bryan folded his arms, frowning. Tala turned away from him.

"Go and tell them if you want. But after what Kai said yesterday...I'm not going down there. No way."

"Tala, you'll have to tell them sooner or later. And sooner would be better." Tala sniffed.

"Fine. But if he says anything, and I mean -anything-, I'm going to kill him. Or, if you're closer, I'll kill you." He went to stand up and found himself suddenly dizzy. He swayed, and Bryan took hold of him, holding him upright. "It's alright..." Reassured Tala. "It's supposed to be normal..."

* * *

Everyone stopped talking as Tala walked into the kitchen. "I'm pregnant. Deal with it." Was the best he could do. He yanked open the fridge and got out a yoghurt, tugging the cutlery drawer open and grabbing a spoon as he kicked the fridge shut. He leaned against the drawer to shut it and glared at the others as they watched him silently. "What do you think this is, a freakshow? Stop staring at me!"

"Ivanov..." Kai shook his head. "It's physically impossible." Tala looked from him to Bryan, wondering which was closer.

"Hiwatari. Yes it is." Mocked back Tala. "But your grandfather, yes, -your- grandfather, was a twisted old bastard. So I'm pregnant. If you still don't believe me, fine. Fuck off out of this house, and don't think you're getting invited to the christening." Kai glared.

"Prove it."

"I already did. Or weren't you nosy enough to look at those test results?"

"They're fake. They have to be." There was a sharp click and the yoghurt pot cracked down the side. Tala was clenching it in his fist so tightly that it oozed pale orange yoghurt over his fingers. "Why would I lie about something like this? Do you think I -want- to be pregnant? Because if you do, you're even stupider than I thought!" He hissed, voice taut. Rei touched Kai's arm and frowned.

"Tala, I believe you." He smiled. "You smell pregnant."

"I what?"

"You smell pregnant. I couldn't place it until Kai said about it last night, but you do. Or to -my- nose you do, anyway." Tala smiled.

"Thank God, someone believes me!"

"No, we all believe you, except Kai." Chipped in Tyson. Kai glowered at him and ripped a shred off his slice of toast, putting it into his mouth and chewing it ferociously. "That's because it's impossible." Bryan watched from the doorway, waiting for the Tala-bomb to explode. He was not disappointed. Tala dropped the yoghurt pot and let the yoghurt drip from his fingers, then suddenly lost it.

"Hiwatari, you think you're so smart but you don't know anything! Are you going to argue with five doctors about this? Because they didn't believe it at first either. Because it's impossible. But it's still happening, and it's happening to -me-, and as if that isn't bad enough it's all your grandfather's fault!" He hissed. Kai shook his head. "Well then get out of this house NOW! And when, in a few months, I have a bump, I will come and show you it. When my unborn child starts kicking, I will make you feel it, but even if I do you won't believe me because you're just a closed-minded little asshole!" Tala took a deep breath. "Bryan-"

He swayed dizzily and his eyes unfocused for a second before he started to fall, eyes shutting tightly. Bryan ran over and grabbed him just before he hit the floor. "Tala! Tala!" He cradled Tala in his arms, panicking. "Oh my God, Tala!" The others watched, struck dumb, as Tala groaned and opened his eyes. He struggled up off Bryan's lap just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the sink.

"Tala...Tala are you okay?" Tala didn't reply, only rinsed out his mouth and wiped the sink clean before turning.

"I'm...going back to bed...I don't...feel very well..."

"Maybe it's morning sickness." Suggested Rei. Tala froze in his tracks, and only Bryan could see the look of horror on his face. "And sometimes pregnant women faint..." Kai snorted.

"Since when did you become a pregnancy expert?"

"I come from a village, Kai. It's not like there are hospitals there. I've helped to deliver babies before, unlike you. Anyway, some neko-jin males can get pregnant anyway. I thought it'd be a better idea to know what goes on in case...well, in case I end up the same way."

"What! Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Why do you think I always make you wear a condom?"

"This is ridiculous! If-" Their bickering was interrupted by Tala slumping against the wall and sliding down it, head in his hands.

"I can't..." He took a deep breath. "I'm going back to bed. I don't feel so good..." He drifted out, followed by a nervous Bryan, and Rei rounded on Kai.

"Kai how could you speak to him like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't believe him!"

"Maybe it's because I don't!" Rei folded his arms.

"Okay then, next time we have sex, no condoms. Maybe I'll get pregnant, and then maybe you'll believe it's possible!"

"Rei, stop being so utterly ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous, Kai, you are! You're acting like you need proof before you'll entertain the notion! Do you really think he'd make something like this up? I mean it's not like I saw the tests, but if they say he's pregnant, Kai, isn't that proof enough? Don't you think that all this might be hard for him? Especially when someone who he's known for years can't accept it?" Kai glared, but Rei kept on talking regardless.

"Sooner or later he'll have to tell everyone, not just us, but Spencer, and Ian, and Mr. Dickenson, and even maybe the other teams! If he doesn't have the support of someone like you, who's supposed to be his -friend-, can you imagine how bad he'll feel about it? Why don't you stop trying to satisfy your stupid science-brain for a second and -think- about it!"

"Look, Rei, men don't get pregnant, okay? It just isn't possible!"

"YES IT IS!" Rei yelled. "Look, Kai, I'm not going to argue with you any more about this. Men don't usually get pregnant, I agree. But under some circumstances, they can. One of my cousins has had a baby, twins in fact, and he's pretty damn real, so it's not just some imagined fantasy. Okay, with Tala it'll be different, because he's not a neko-jin, but if you tried talking to him instead of just flat out refusing to believe him, then maybe you'd work a few things out!"

Rei flounced out, leaving Kai sitting at the table, his now cold toast still in his hand. He flung it down onto the plate, considering Rei's words, then stood up.

* * *

"Tala, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Bryan, following Tala into the bedroom.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Tala sighed and burrowed himself into the blankets. "I told you he would be horrible again. He doesn't even want to -try- and believe it's possible..."

"Well he's just an idiot then, isn't he?" Bryan sat down next to the heap of blankets that was Tala and sighed. "Tala, it doesn't matter what Kai thinks-"

"Bryan, he's known me since I was seven! If he doesn't believe me, who will?"

"Maybe...you could explain it to me. I...think maybe I'm being too quick to judge..." Bryan turned. Kai was standing in the doorway, an apologetic look on his face. Tala sat up, pushing his head out of the blankets, and gawped. Bryan hugged him, smiling, and left the room. Tala kicked his way out of the blankets and sat up, patting the bed beside him as in invitation for Kai to sit down.

"Kai...I know it's not easy to believe...but I'm not lying! I swear..." He touched Kai's arm as he sat down. "I swear I'm telling the truth..."

"I just can't see...how it could happen."

"I don't even know myself, Kai. I just know that I can feel something happening inside me, and I keep getting a bit dizzy, and...well, you saw, I've started being sick... They tested me because they thought I had diabetes, but when the results came they said I was pregnant, so they did some more tests, and gave me a body scan and I have a womb, Kai. Honest to God, I'm not lying." He took a deep breath. "They did some further study, and they realised it'd been transplanted into me."

"Biovolt?"

"There isn't anywhere else that could have done it. I know it's a lot to believe, and I can hardly believe it myself, but it's true!" Kai looked up into Tala's pleading eyes. "Please, Kai...I wouldn't lie about something like this...I wouldn't lie about something that scared me like this..."

"How long...have you been pregnant for?"

"About six weeks...a month and a half." Tala smiled suddenly. "Does that mean you believe me?"

"I...don't think I quite believe it yet, but I know you wouldn't lie to me on this big a scale. Can I-?" Tala nodded, and Kai placed a hand over his stomach. Tala put his own hand over it and smiled.

"I guess...you can come to the christening. If you want to."

"If you have a baby Tala...of course I'd want to. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No...it's too early for anything like that." Kai rubbed his hand up and down Tala's stomach gently.

"I'm sorry for being so...stupid."

"No, it's okay. I didn't believe them when they told me...I thought they were joking. But it's true, Kai! I'm going to be a father...well...a mother...but still a father!" Tala's infectious happiness made Kai smile, wondering if Rei had been serious when he'd said he could get pregnant...

* * *

Next chapter: Rei has news, Tala has morning sickness, and Bryan has to find some aspirin!

I commence to beg shamelessly for reviews: please review! The button's just down there, I'd like to know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter Three

Here's the third chapter, and once again, thank you to all who reviewed!

Kiko cat: It is mean on Tala, isn't it? But it'll get better, I promise!

Ellen: Rei's news is...down the page! Thanks for reviewing!

Fallenangelofwater: Glad you like it! I agree, Kai was being an ass, but he's going to be a bit nicer from here on..

Skimmie: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

Gabz: Mommy Tala? Hmm...I hadn't thought about that one... thanks for the review!

Darkangelintheshadows: I carried on: here's the next bit!

Helen: I got on, I got on! Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review!

Renanimeangel: I'm getting hyper off the sugar now! The flame wasn't for this fic though, it was for my first ever one- The Wedding...it was that total dweeb who has me on their authoralert list so they can flame me... but your review reassured me that people actually read this stuff and like it, so thanks!

* * *

Bryan woke once again to the sound of Tala throwing up. He rolled over and got out of bed, going across to the ensuite and wrapping his arms around Tala from behind as he washed out his mouth and cleaned his teeth. "You know what, Bryan? Morning sickness sucks."

"You tell me that every morning."

"Probably because it's true every morning..." Tala grumbled, walking back to their bed and collapsing onto it.

Another two weeks on, and Tala was still the same as he had always been before; hot-tempered, pushy and incredibly lovable, only with the evidence of an ever-so slight swelling marking his stomach. It was so slight that it wasn't noticeable when he had his clothes on, but at night, when Tala was asleep, Bryan would stroke the almost non-existent bump lovingly, knowing that somewhere inside there was a child. His child.

"How are you? Apart from the morning sickness, of course."

"Oh, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You don't need anything? I mean, you know what that midwife said..." Tala sighed. He'd taken Bryan along to his last hospital appointment and now the poor guy was running around after him like an idiot, fetching things for him, carrying things for him, even carrying -him- when he really started to worry. "Bryan, I'm -fine-." He said, laughing. "But if it'll make you feel better you can come and give me a hug." Bryan obliged, cuddling up to Tala's back and laying his hands over the redhead's stomach gently.

"What are we going to call it?" Tala laughed again.

"Bryan, we don't even know what -gender- it is! I don't even have a bump, or anything!" Bryan nuzzled into the back of Tala's neck, making him squirm.

"You -do- have a bump. A little one, anyway." Tala pulled up his t-shirt and looked down at himself critically.

"You think so?"

"Definitely." Tala smiled, then turned over in Bryan's arm and kissed him.

"I've thought of a perfect name."

"What?"

"Headcase. Just like its father!" Bryan mock-frowned at him, then laughed. Tala settled down in his arms with a sigh, feeling content. "Seriously though...if it's a boy...I quite like Dimitri. And for a girl? Hm...I don't know. what do you think?"

"Irina. That's a nice name. Or Anna."

"I like Irina better...it's more Russian." He sighed. "You've got me thinking about it now, you git." Bryan smiled and said nothing.

* * *

"Rei? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rei answered brightly. Too brightly...

"Rei, don't lie to me."

"Lying? Why would I be lying about anything, Kai?" Rei sighed. Busted. He took a deep breath. "Kai, have you ever thought about being a father?"

"What?"

"Um. Have you ever thought about being a father?" Rei repeated his question, crossing the fingers of his free hand behind his back.

"No. I'm not into babies, really."

"Oh..." Rei's heart dropped into his shoes. "Well...I'm going to go...and cook dinner..." He tried to sneak off but Kai grabbed his arm.

"Rei, what's wrong with you? Have you got a virus or something? You're all flushed, and I heard you throwing up this morning..." Rei closed his eyes.

"Kai, do you want to sit down?"

"No, I want to know what's wrong with you! You should see a doctor if you're ill!" Rei sighed again. Kai was making this so difficult...

"Kai, there's no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant." He opened his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I-I'm sorry..."

"You're...pregnant?" Rei nodded, hoping that the blank look on Kai's face would give way to joy, or even puzzlement, but no. It transformed into an angry glare. "You're joking, aren't you? Look, I told you, I believe Tala now. You don't have to do this to get your point across or-"

"Kai, I'm serious." Rei tugged his arm out of Kai's grip and fiddled with his wristband nervously. "I swear, Kai...I never meant...I thought...I don't know what I thought..." Kai stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open.

"Y-you're serious?" Rei nodded, and Kai sat down suddenly on the nearby sofa, legs unable to keep him upright. He blinked a couple of times then stood up. "You're really-?" Another nod, and Kai laughed, taking Rei into his arms and hugging him tightly. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yeah." Rei whispered. He felt something wet soak into his neck, and realised that Kai was crying. "Kai...why are you crying?"

"I just...can't believe it! We're going to be parents?"

"Yeah."

Kai was silent for a few moments then drew back, still holding Rei tightly around the waist. "I know how Bryan feels now..." He kissed Rei deeply, the pulled away, laughing. "Can I tell everyone?"

"Well..." Rei blushed. "Not everyone. I never thought... I mean, when Yasu had twins...it was great, but I never thought one day I'd have my own!"

"Own twins?" Rei's face fell again.

"Neko-jin males always have twins..." He said quietly, thinking Kai would be less than impressed with the idea of two babies. Kai just laughed again.

"Twins?" Rei nodded, and Kai kissed him again, ecstatic before becoming serious again. "Rei...I don't know anything about children..."

"I don't! Not really! But we can learn, Kai!" The two of them babbled on excitedly, caught up in their own personal euphoria.

* * *

"Tala?"

"Yeah?" Tala lifted his head from the sofa cushion.

"Rei and Kai are here!"

"Alright." Kai and Rei whirlwinded in a few seconds later, gabbling. "Agh! Shut up! Headache!" Tala moaned. Rei and Kai fell silent, then Rei started speaking.

"Tala...I-I'm pregnant."

"Hm?" Tala hadn't been listening, he had been focusing on the blinding pain that throbbed through his head.

"I'm pregnant!" Bryan leaned in the doorway, grinning.

"Congratulations. Maybe you and Tala will end up in hospital together..."

Tala groaned and Bryan smiled. "Tala, are you listening?"

"No. My head hurts and there's no aspirin!" He rolled over onto his front and clutched at his head. "I hate this baby! It's torturing me on purpose!"

"Tala, how can you blame it on the baby? It's barely developed, you've only been pregnant two and a half months!"

"Shut up midwife Kuznetsov and tell me whatever it is I'm missing!"

"Rei's pregnant."

"Very funny, v- hold on a second, what did you say?" Tala sat up, leaning heavily against the sofa back.

"I'm pregnant Tala. Some neko-jin males can get pregnant naturally. I guess I'm one of them! We've...just been to the hospital to sort all the stuff, but they've had a neko-jin in like this before so everything's okay and I'm going to be a dad!" Rei said quickly, voice low for the benefit of Tala's head. Tala sat up further and put his arms around Rei, hugging him tightly. "Welcome to hell, Rei."

"Is it that bad? Mine'll be twins!" Rei looked worried.

"It's not that bad, I'm exaggerating, but my head hurts and where's my aspirin?" Tala said, turning his head and saying the last bit to Bryan. Bryan laughed and came over, kissing Tala on the forehead. "I'll get you your aspirin you whinge. I'll just go and find that list of stuff you can actually have..."

"Aspirin, aspirin, aspirin!" Called Tala. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Come on, sit down, ignore the groans. I'm just being temperamental..." Kai sat in the armchair and Rei sat down next to Tala, who leaned against him, closing his eyes. "You not exactly Bryan, but you'll do as a substitute till he comes back." He smiled a bit. "I'm a really bad example. Every other day's been bearable, except that one time when I nearly fell down the stairs when I got dizzy, but today I just have this headache and it's -refusing- to go away! It's been two and a half months, though...ten weeks. I'm nearly at the end of my first trimester." He said proudly. "And Bryan says I'm getting a bump!"

* * *

A small note: Tala wouldn't actually have a bump, it's just Bryan being imginative! Aww, Daddy Bryan...

Next chapter: Tala and Bryan discuss baby names, Rei suffers, and Kai and Bryan try to get used to the idea of fatherhood.

Please review, just a click and a few seconds typing and you'll make my day!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four, for your perusal. Once again (and always) thanks to those who reviewed- you always make me smile!

Little-Purple-Phoenix: Thanks- and here's the update.

Renanimeangel: Thanks for being so nice, I'm glad you like it so far!

Ellen: Um...here's your suffering...I mean, the poor guy -is- having twins, after all...double the babies...double the headaches...double the misery...

Gabz: I think -Kai's- going to be the one who can't handle it! But then, Rei has to actually -have- them, so...hmm.

Skimmie: Here's the update!

Crazy nek0-JIN: Aww, thanks...I'm glad I made you smile.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: If you keep saying things like that I'll get a swelled head! Seriously though, thanks.

Keisan: I kept going...and I think Kai the Dad is sweet as well. Bless his little Russian socks...

Chaos of Hearts: Thanks, I'm glad you think this is a good mpreg. I'm sure I will enjoy having you around. If you're interested, I did write another mpreg a while ago, but it wasn't very realistic...ah, it was a while ago.

Minxyfox: Thanks, here's the update!

Lemmingsrule: I kept going, and here's the next chapter!

BloodyShadows: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story!

Kaei kon: I'm glad you like it! Haha, I wanted to have Rei being pregnant as well so they could complain about it together!

LaDyFiCtIoN: You find out the sexes of all the little Tala's and Rei's this chapter…and about the email thing…I'm sorry to disappoint, but my email is a family email, and my brother reads just about every email we get (he's a total computer nazi). Either he'd delete it before I read it, or he'd read it and go OMG Yazzy's writing naughty things (he might be older than me but he's about as mature as a toddler and I don't think he'd appreciate the fact that I write yaoi…). For that reason, until I get round to getting a hotmail account or such, I can't give you an email. I'll get round to it eventually but I have really big fat horrible exams coming up in like, a fortnight, and I keep forgetting because I'm a bit frazzled…German and Spanish speaking tests one after the other, anyone?

Fallenangelofwater: Is it fast? I usually try to post every two or three days if not every day…at the minute it's getting a bit slower, but I'll probably be back to the same speed after my exams. I hope, anyway…

Girturtle: Glad you like it!

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: I updated, and here it is:

* * *

About a week later, when Tala and Bryan were in bed and Tala was asleep, Bryan took a good, long look at Tala's stomach. There was definitely a bit of a bump there. Definitely. Bryan put his hand over it, and smiled. "Hello in there. I'm your father. Is it weird being inside Tala? Tala's your other father by the way... It must be strange, being all surrounded by goo all day and night. Are you a boy? Or a girl? I can't wait to meet you. I bet you'll be beautiful-" 

"Bryan, gorgeous as it is to hear you talking to our unborn child, I'm trying to sleep! So wish him or her goodnight and shut up!" Ah. So Tala wasn't asleep...

"Night little one."

"Little one. Fnh. Doesn't feel little to me. Hug." Bryan obediently wrapped his arms around Tala and rested Tala's head on his chest- Tala's newfound pillow of course. Tala soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Bryan holding him, looking down in awe.

* * *

It wasn't many hours after that that Rei discovered the joys of morning sickness. Kai found him crouched in front of the toilet, looking absolutely miserable. "Exaggerated symptoms, early symptoms, I'm having twins but I knew that already." He said resignedly. "Kai...do you think that all this is okay? I mean...what if something happens? I know they're not even...really anything yet, but...they're mine! I don't want anything to happen to them!" 

"Rei, nothing will, okay? Everything'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Tala looked at the calendar and smiled. The notes bit at the top read: Tala- 12 weeks, Rei- 4 weeks. He opened the fridge and looked down fondly. Even he had to admit he was finally just starting to get a bump. It was their appointment today as well, for their first scan. After guzzling half the bottle of orange juice on a whim, Tala shut the fridge again and went in search of Bryan and hugs. 

"Bryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs, in the spare room!" The spare room...or, more correctly, the room Bryan was currently clearing out for the baby. Tala trekked his way up, and opened the door of the long unused dumping ground for their junk. A cloud of dust poured out and he coughed. Bryan appeared through the haze and guided him back. "Tala, be careful!"

"What are you -doing- in there?

"Cleaning it out." Tala hung off Bryan's arm. It was strange, but since he'd found out he was pregnant he'd become more possessive of Bryan. Bryan was his, all his, and no-one else's, and anyone who looked at him for more than five seconds was fair game for a tongue lashing. Bryan laid his other arm around Tala's waist and smiled. "How are you?"

"Tired. A bit. But I'm happy. Scan's at half two. What time is it?"

"Eleven. We've got ages yet. Why don't you go and have a lie down or something?" Tala obliged, but from their bedroom he could hear Bryan cursing and growling as he wrestled with the problems of an old, dusty junk-store.

* * *

By the time Tala had started to really show, Rei was as well owing to the fact that he had two babies inside him instead of Tala's one. Both were convinced that their children were the best, even before they were born. Scans had revealed that Tala's was a girl, and Rei's were a boy and a girl. As soon as he had found out Tala had spent a large part of his time looking in baby name books for nice names. 

"What about Patrouska?"

"What? That's an awful name!" Bryan exclaimed. Tala scoffed a bit more of the giant bar of chocolate he was in the act of consuming then tried again.

"How about Suki?"

"No."

"Anette?"

"No."

"Prudence?" Bryan burst out laughing, shaking his head. Tala thought about it, then laughed as well. As he did so, he felt a curious feeling inside his swollen stomach. It took a few seconds for him to realise what it was. "B-Bryan! Sh-she just kicked!" He looked over at the calendar and saw: 'Tala-19 weeks, Rei-11 weeks.' "Bryan, she kicked!" Bryan came over and laid a hand on Tala's stomach. A minute or so later he laughed.

"She kicked! Tala, she kicked!" Tala flung his arms around Bryan's neck, happy beyond belief.

* * *

"Rei?" Rei groaned and rolled over, one arm over his stomach instinctively. Kai appeared in the doorway, smiling fondly, and came over to him, lying down beside him and wrapping his arms around the exhausted neko-jin. He knew Rei was having trouble sleeping, and that he was getting pains in his back. He pushed his fingers against Rei's spine and Rei moaned appreciatively, so Kai repeated the motion until Rei drifted off to sleep. 

Kai settled down behind him, his arm lying over Rei's. He had often tried to imagine what it must be like for Rei to have two babies growing inside him but somehow he knew his imagination didn't even come close to the reality. Rei was twelve weeks pregnant now, and desperately tired all the time. Thankfully, his morning sickness seemed to be getting better, but now he was getting headaches and backaches and spent increasing amounts of time going to the toilet. However, from what Kai had gathered from their discreet hospital visits, that kind of thing was normal, so he didn't worry about it.

* * *

"Tala?" Bryan looked around the door of the living room and found Tala asleep on the sofa. His bump was really starting to show now, at twenty one weeks, and he, like Rei, had been suffering from sleepless nights. As Bryan watched, he opened his eyes, yawned, and looked around. He smiled when he saw Bryan. "Titch kept me up last night. I swear she's going to be a riverdancer or a kick-boxer the way she goes at it sometimes..." 

Bryan went over to him and rubbed the bump affectionately. "You watch, she'll grow up and be as bossy as you."

"What, and as grumpy as you?" Bryan laughed.

"Yep. Definitely. Do you need anything?"

"Do we have any ice-cream?"

"No."

"Can you get me some then?" Tala smiled. "Mint choc-chip?"

"Anything else?"

"Would I be pushing it if I asked for a cuddle?" Bryan pretended to think about it.

"No." He hugged Tala warmly and headed out, on his quest for ice-cream. As he walked, he mused over Tala's strange cravings. First it had been pineapple, then it had been dark chocolate, and now it was ice-cream. Weird. It was an interesting coincidence when Kai walked into the corner shop as he did. "Cravings again?" Kai sighed and nodded.

"He wants mint choc-chip ice cream."

"Really? So does Tala..." They looked to the freezer section. There was one tub of ice cream left. Bryan sighed.

"Get that, and they'll have to share it. Yours or ours?"

"Yours, if it's all right. Ours is a pigsty...we just don't seem to get round to tidying it at all now..." Bryan smiled and dumped the ice cream on the counter, paying for it and mooching off with it under his arm. Kai followed him. "How's Rei?"

"Backache, neckache, all-over ache, and he's not sleeping..."

"Tala's just as bad. He keeps getting headaches, and he still gets morning sickness..." He smiled. "Still, the baby's healthy, and he's dealing with all the aches and stuff..."

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm a bit worried...I mean...I've never had any experience with babies, let alone twins..."

"I know what you mean."

By now they'd arrived at the small house Kai and Rei had moved into a while back. Kai had decided he didn't like his mansion, so he just upped and left it. Kai let himself in, calling to Rei. "Rei?" Rei appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, yawning and stretching. Bryan was shocked to see that he was almost as big as Tala...but then, he did have twice the baggage to carry around...

Rei came up to Kai and practically fell against him, purring gently. "Did you bring me some ice cream?"

"Sort of. But there was only one tub, and Tala wanted some so we're going round there and you can share it with him."

"How far is it?"

"A few streets." Rei sighed. He looked up and saw Bryan.

"Ne, Bryan, I didn't notice you! How's Tala?"

"Pregnant, as usual." Rei smiled wanly.

"I can sympathise."

* * *

Next Chapter: Bryan and Tala are -still- trying to find a good name, Bryan is sweet (Aww, daddy Bryan!), and Tala and Rei have swinging moods in the extreme. 

Review please! I'd really like to know what you think.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five, and chapter six is in the process of being tweaked.

Kaei kon: Hormonal Tala is NOT a good thing, but even so you get to meet him in this chapter. Again. Oh well.

Darkangelintheshadows: People say it's quick, but I'm an impatient kind of person so I try and update as fast as I can.

Renanimeangel: Kai in an apron? That's a scary, scary thought...but at the minute none of them are doing housework, they're all too busy worrying about their other halves!

Lullaby Lilly: Well, there's nothing wrong with the name Irina, but when I told Peachmelba (a friend from school) that Tala and Bryan were having a baby in my fic, she said it should be something like Helga or Irina and they should grow up to be a weighlifter and have a moustache...Peachmelba tainted the name, sort of. Now every time I look at the word Irina I laugh!

Platinum Rei: Hehe, thanks. Glad you like the name!

Ellen: I agree, girls rock, but then I AM a girl so I'm biased.

LaDyFiCtIoN: Your review made my head swell so badly I had to make my friends pop it by reminding me that I'm on the verge of failing Physics and Chemistry- it really means a lot coming from an author I admire (which is you, by the way).

GabZ: I'm glad you like it!

Fallenangelofwater: Like I said to Darkangelintheshadows, I'm impatient, so I don't like to take a long time about posting things.

Chaos of Hearts: Thanks, and good luck with that drabble!

Bryankuznetsov: It is kind of crazy, isn't it? I like your name by the way- he's one of my favourite characters!

Lemmingsrule: I kept going, and I'll keep going until I can think of a good ending...my endings are usually really, really (really x 500) lame. Oh well. I'm planning on having about seven or eight chapters in all. It'll probably end up being my second fic that's over 10,000 words (but Leaving You Behind is still my baby)!

NekoYaoi: I'm glad you think it's a good mpreg, thanks!

* * *

Tala smiled when Rei appeared with Tala and Bryan. He patted the sofa beside himself and Rei flumped down, exhausted. Bryan put the ice cream down in front of them and went into the kitchen, only to reappear with two spoons. In the space of secconds, Rei and Tala had attacked the defenceless ice-cream, decimating it. It was half gone before they even paused. "So you're on unlucky thirteen, huh?" Rei nodded.

"Unlucky thirteen with twins. I swear, I'll be the size of a whale by the time they've finished in there." Tala giggled and took a scoop more of ice-cream.

"How's Kai holding up?"

"Worried. He doesn't know if he can handle twins..."

"Well he'll have to learn!" They laughed together as Kai and Bryan sat in the kitchen, sharing their various fears about the prospect of fatherhood.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to...well...to handle it."

"Yeah, I feel that way too. I just don't think Tala'll -let- me not be able to handle it..."

"And I might have to meet his family...I mean...what am I supposed to say? 'Yeah, I'm the one who made your son both gay and pregnant at the same time'?" Kai pulled a face. "I think not."

"Ah now I don't have that problem- neither of us has any family to worry about." Kai sighed and rested his face in his hands.

"I still sometimes don't quite believe it...I mean, he's still a man, he still has a penis and a distinct lack of cleavage, but he's pregnant...it's kind of strange..."

"Well, Tala's Tala, however you look at it. I'm really glad he's pregnant...I would've liked children, even when I knew I was gay. I thought maybe later on we could have adopted or something, but now we don't have to."

"...I don't really like children..."

"Other people's children though. From what I see, you always think differently about your own." Kai nodded.

"It's reassuring knowing you're in the same boat as me. I don't think I'd be able to deal with all this if it wasn't happening to someone else as well..."

* * *

"BRYAN!" Tala appeared at the top of the stairs, red in the face and fuming. Bryan walked out of the living room, puzzled.

"What's the matter?"

"You've moved all my stuff!"

"What stuff?"

"I was reading the pregnancy guide!"

"Oh."

"So you admit it!" Tala raged.

"Well...you fell asleep...you were drooling on it. I just put it under the bed..." The angry expression dropped from Tala's face.

"I was drooling on it?" Bryan nodded. Tala laughed and hopped down the stairs, into his arms, and Bryan shook his head, smiling. Tala's mood swings were getting stranger and stranger. But then, he was twenty four weeks pregnant- past the time of abortion (not that he'd ever wanted one) and at the point where if he went into labour prematurely, the baby could survive. He was growing steadily more round, and the baby inside him spent large amounts of time beating him out of sleep.

He was sleeping even more now, and from what Bryan could gather from Kai, Rei was too. He nuzzled into Tala's neck, making him giggle and writhe. "Bryan, stop that, it tickles!" Bryan obliged, feeling the movement of the baby through Tala's skin.

"She'll be wonderful, won't she?"

"Of course she will, she's my daughter!"

"And mine..." Tala wagged his finger.

"You know she's yours! Do I have to tell you again?"

"No, I meant she's yours and mine. Both of ours." Tala smiled and kissed Bryan gently.

"I hope she'll be as nice as you. I'd hate her to have my temper..."

"I hate -you- to have your temper...you were about to kill me for moving your book a minute ago..." Tala laughed.

"I wouldn't really. Have you thought of any more nice names?"

"Sayuki?"

"Yuck." Bryan sighed, they still hadn't found the right name yet...

* * *

"Rei?"

"Mm?" Rei looked up from his book as Kai came in, smiling.

"I brought you a present."

"What?" From behind his back, Kai produced an enormous slab of chocolate. Rei took it from him then burst out crying.

"What's wrong? Don't you like that kind?" Kai asked, panicking. Rei shook his head.

"I love you Kai!" He flung his arms around Kai's neck and hugged him so tightly he had to gasp for breath. Kai hugged him back, conscious of Rei's ever growing bump. He sat down next to Rei on the bed, still in the grip of that vicelike hug. Rei nestled himself close to Kai and sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Rei." Kai kissed Rei's forehead and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm." Rei broke off a piece of the chocolate and started eating it, then kissed Kai full on the lips. He tasted of chocolate...

Kai deepened the kiss, leaning over Rei with one hand on the pillow beside the neko-jin's head and one on the bump. Over the past few weeks Rei had gotten bigger, definitely, and he was actually bigger than Tala, despite being eight weeks behind him. To Rei of course, that wasn't such a good thing. Still, at twenty two weeks, he figured he was past halfway...

* * *

Tala rolled over and grumbled as Bryan sat up. "Gvsnmrf."

"I agree completely." Said Bryan, before getting up and going to the toilet. When he came back, Tala was sprawled across the whole of the bed, arms and legs flung out haphazardly. Bryan smiled and curled up next to him, listening to his gentle breathing. His hand strayed down to caress the bump. Thirty two weeks pregnant... It seemed like forever. Bryan almost couldn't remember what it was like before Tala was pregnant... He felt the baby kick and laughed softly. "Are you going to be a riverdancer, little one?" He sighed happily. "I hope you're okay when you come out. I want you to grow up healthy and happy and have all the friends in the world." He rubbed the bump, thinking hard. "I suppose that's what every father wants for his little girl..." He whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

About a fortnight after that, Rei and Tala had a chocolate and pie fest between them and spent the night giggling and swapping pregnancy tales. "I feel like a hippo." Rei moaned. "And they're kicking like hell! But there's two of them so I get double the kicks and half the sleep!"

"We still haven't thought of a good name for her. What about you? Anything inspiring?"

"No, not really." Rei sighed and leaned against Tala tiredly. "Tala, would you mind if I used you as a pillow?"

"Nope, means I get to finish the pie." Rei felt suddenly invigorated and grabbed the spoon out of Tala's hand, laughing.

"Okay, I'm not tired any more!"

"I thought that'd wake you up!" After a bit more playful banter Rei really did fall asleep. Tala looked down at him worriedly. Rei had huge dark circles under his eyes, and he was pale. Maybe the strain of having twins was getting to be too much for him...? "Twenty-six weeks, huh?" He cuddled Rei closer. "I guess it's not so long till you'll be in labour..." He smiled. "Guess it's not long till -I'll- be in labour...I suppose it's a good job we have to get caesareans..."

* * *

Tala stood in the shower, examining his bump as the water streamed over it. It was perfectly smooth all over, except for when the baby kicked and moved the surface for a second. He ran his hands over the bump with a smile on his face. "The doctor said you'd be able to hear me by now. I'm your mum...and your dad at the same time. You're inside me, and you keep kicking me, you nasty little thing!" He laughed. "I don't mean that...I love you already and I haven't even met you...God, I love you."

"I love you too." Tala freaked for a second, then realised it was only Bryan, leaning around the shower curtain and smiling at him. He saw Tala's expression- unimpressed to the max- and held up his hands. "I know you're talking to her. I do sometimes, when you're asleep."

"You do?" Bryan nodded, and Tala beckoned. Bryan obligingly got into the shower, still fully clothed. Tala snuggled himself up against Bryan's wet but warm jacket and started to cry.

"Tala? Are you okay?"

"Oh Bryan, I'm so happy..." He sobbed. "I'm so...happy..." Bryan hugged him tightly and sighed.

"I know. I just can't wait...to see her." Tala sniffed and laughed.

"Well it won't be long now, Bry...any time after thirty six weeks, and we're already at thirty five..." Hearing it said made it all seem so much realer. "Hey, who knows, she could be really premature and be born tomorrow..."

"Tala...that's...almost scary...I...I don't think I'm ready for all this..."

"Don't be stupid, Bry, you'll be a wonderful Dad. You -are- ready for this, I know you are."

"Do you think so?" Bryan looked down at Tala's bedraggled mop of hair and sighed. "It's just so...big. Do you know what I mean, or do I just sound like an idiot to you?"

"I know what you mean..." Tala straightened up and kissed Bryan deeply, pushing him back against the tiled wall. "And I know that you're going to be a great Dad."

* * *

On that exact same night, a few streets away, Rei and Kai were sitting together on the sofa. "Rei?" Rei looked up at Kai enquiringly. "Why did you decide...on a caesarean? Didn't you say neko-jin men can have natural births?"

"Well...I could...if I wanted to writhe in agony for hours. You have no idea how painful it is...even worse than when woman are pregnant, because your insides have to...well...knot themselves to make everything work the way it should."

"Oh." Kai laid his hand over the bump and smiled. "Have you thought of a name for either of them?"

"Nope. Whenever I think of one it just sounds stupid."

"I can't think of any either. Maybe we'll be able to when they're born." Rei stretched and snuggled up to Kai, purring.

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too. I love you, and I have loved you, and I will love you...always." Rei sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Oh Kai..." He sniffed again as Kai shifted, resting another hand on his stomach. "Even though I'm kind of scared...I know you're with me and then I'm not scared any more..."

"I'm scared too...but when I see you being so strong...I realise that I don't actually have anything to be scared of."

He looked down and saw that Rei had drifted off to sleep. He held Rei closer, knowing that he was holding his lover, his friend, and his two unborn children. It was a strange, yet pleasant feeling.

* * *

Next Chapter: Nasty things happen to Rei, and Kai gets hysterical. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six...it just keeps on going and going! But, I think the next chapter'll be the last one. I've pretty much got it down, but I want to change a couple of things. Small things, but I won't be happy until it's all perfect!

Kaei Kon: Rei -is- a bit sentimental, isn't he? I think he suits being pregnant, actually...don't know why, but I do...

Skimmie: Glad you like it!

Platinum Rei: You gave me a pretty picture in my head of Rei waddling- thank you!

Ellen: I agree, women rock! You said before that you like seeing Rei suffer, so this chapter might appeal to you...

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: I agree, poor Rei. Poor Tala too, but this chapter is more about Rei than Tala. Don't know why, it just turned out like that.

GabZ: Well, I updated, so now you can see what happens to Rei...it's not all good, though...

Lemmingsrule: Well, nasty things happen, but I couldn't be -too- nasty- I like Rei too much!

Fallenangelofwater: I'm glad you like it!

SaFire flamE: ...Well...nasty things happen...but as I said above, I couldn't be -too- nasty to Rei...he's too cute, dammit! I go to kill him off and I just get a picture of him with puppy-dog (kitty-cat?) eyes in my head...someday I'm gonna have to, because I think the best squish (cuteness) comes from angst. Actually, I think I did kill him once...once, though- I've killed off Tala about five times at least, and Kai almost as many times...

darkangelintheshadows: For some reason I keep putting an extra 'n' in your name when I type it...anyway, just wanted to say I'm glad you like the story!

LaDyFiCtIoN: Thanks. I guess it is taboo, but I really do mpregs to chew off my best friend- "Men don't get pregnant, it's impossible! IM-POSSIBLE!" So just to be annoying I write mpreg. I have to admit, this one's a lot better than the last one. I actually -researched- this one... Oh, and about the name thing, if you type '20000 names' into google, you get a names page and there's a section for Russian names...actually, they have a lot of different nationality names, so if you're stuck it's a good place to look.

I'm dedicating this chapter to my brother- I might think he's annoying, but he got jumped on and beaten up last night by a bunch of total idiots, so even though he'll probably never read this, much less appreciate it, this chapter's for him.

* * *

Tala smiled as he ticked off another day on the calendar. "Know what Bry? I'm into my thirty-sixth week!" Bryan looked up from his cereal, letting his next spoonful cascade back into the bowl. He tried to speak, then remembered he was eating. He swallowed hastily and spoke. "Th-thirty-sixth?" Tala could see that he was positively terrified.

"Stop freaking, Bryan." Tala put the lid back on the pen and put it down, curling one arm around his huge bump. "I should be the one that's freaking. I'm going to have a baby! They're going to sedate me and cut me open! I don't even get a set date for it either, 'cause I'm a man!"

"Tala..." Tala walked over and sat on the table beside Bryan's cereal. Bryan leaned over and kissed Tala's bump, making Tala laugh softly. He reached out a hand and ruffled Bryan's hair. "Do you think she'll have red hair?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is that she's got a kick like a mule!" He stroked his bump and sighed, reaching over and taking Bryan's spoon, stealing some of his cereal. "Not long now, huh?"

* * *

Kai looked up sharply as there was a cry from the bedroom. He went in to find Rei lying there, face twisted with pain. "Kai...phone an ambulance...AGH!" Rei screamed and clutched at his stomach as Kai fumbled in his pocket for his mobile, dialling the hospital linkup number.

"Hello, Wendelmann Hospital, how may I-"

"Please, I need an ambulance! It's Kai Hiwatari, Rei's gone into labour!"

"Right, Mr Hiwatari. Try to keep calm, and tell your partner she's going to be-"

"HE is my BOYFRIEND! Put me through to Doctor West, NOW!" There was a click, and then.

"Hello?"

"Doctor West, it's Rei! He's...something's wrong! I think he's in labour..." Rei cried out again, obviously in severe pain.

"Right, there's an ambulance on it's way. I'll see you here, okay?" Kai nodded and rang off before going to Rei. Rei grasped his shoulders tightly.

"Kai, it hurts! AH! Oh God, Kai, it hurts...it hurts!" He was sobbing, and Kai was nothing short of terrified. Another scream spurred him into action. He picked Rei up and carried him out of the bedroom, into the hall. He could hear sirens wailing, and opened the door as an ambulance skidded to a halt outside. Two paramedics ran out but Kai was already there. Rei was incoherent with pain and fear, clinging to Kai, by turns sobbing and screaming. The paramedics helped Kai carry him into the ambulance and lay him down.

"Kai...Kai...oh God Kai..." He gasped. He screamed again and Kai felt like screaming himself. What was wrong? Was Rei going to die? Were their children? He stroked Rei's cheek and held his hand as the paramedics rushed around him. "Rei, I'm here. I'm here."

"UAGH! Oh God, Kai, I can't do this!" Rei wailed, squeezing Kai's hand so hard it hurt.

"Shh, Rei, it'll be okay, the nurses and doctors all know what they're doing." Kai gabbled, trying to reassure himself as well. Rei yelled in pain and his whole body jerked. His grip on Kai's hand tightened, but by now Kai was panicking so much he didn't notice it. "It hurts too much! I can't do this! AGH!" He started to hyperventilate, breathing uneven and shallow.

Kai cursed. They'd been supposed to be going to anti-natal classes in a week! "Rei, just calm down...breathe..."

"CALM DOWN?" Rei screeched. "Kai it hurts! It hurts!" He sobbed, calming down slightly as the sedatives he was being pumped full of took effect. "I'm scared..."

"Rei, shh, I'm here, everything's going to be okay, shh." Kai stroked Rei's hair as he fell into unconsciousness, then turned to the paramedic nearest him. "Will he be okay?" His voice was barely a whisper. The paramedic shook his head.

"We can't know until we get him to the hospital."

Somehow the journey seemed to last forever.

* * *

Tala groaned and reached out a hand for the phone. It was ringing, drilling into his skull. "Whn?"

"Tala...Tala it's Kai. Rei...Rei..." There was a choked sob from the other end of the line and Tala sat up, suddenly fully awake.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Bryan stirred beside Tala, but the redhead ignored him.

"Tala...he's premature..."

"What? But he's only twenty-eight weeks gone! He can't be -that- premature surely?"

"He's in theatre now...he might die! The babies might die! Tala I'm so scared!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Now when you get off the phone to me, go inside and find where Rei is, and wait until you can get some news about what's going on, okay? I'd come over, but I'm not exactly in a fit state, and seeing me like this would only make you worse."

"B-But he might die!"

"Kai, you don't know that. Now go back inside, find out what's happening, keep breathing, and I'm always at the other end of the phone if you need me, okay? I'm going to go now."

"O-Okay..."

"Goodbye." Tala put down the phone. "Bryan...Rei's premature..."

"Huh?"

"He's premature...oh God Bryan..." Bryan sat up, laying an arm around Tala's shoulders. "Bryan...he might die...their kids might die...and Kai's on his own..." Bryan shook his head.

"I know it sounds callous but I'm so glad that didn't have to happen to us..."

"But Kai...Kai isn't ready for anything like this..." Tala yawned. "I'm so tired...you better wake me up if that phone rings, okay?"

"Okay..." Bryan watched Tala fall asleep in his arms, feeling horrified for Kai. He knew how truly awful he would feel if he was in that situation...and Tala was right...Kai was only just coming to terms with the fact that he was going to be a father, and now this...

* * *

Rei woke up with a start. "Kai!" Kai was in a chair by his bed, asleep, but when Rei shouted his eyes snapped open and he looked confused for a second before realising. "Oh God! You're okay!" He grabbed Rei in a crushing embrace, kissing the top of his head and crying.

"Kai...what happened...where are they?" His heart thudded in his chest when Kai didn't reply. "Oh no...no they can't be dead!" Kai straightened up, shaking his head.

"They're in those incubator things...oh God Rei I thought I was going to lose you..."

"Kai, are they okay?"

"They're not sure...they came so early..."

"Where are they?" Rei's voice was desperate. "Kai, where are they?" A nurse walked into the small room, and noticed Rei was awake.

"Morning Mr. Kon. I imagine you'll want to see your children." Rei nodded, unable to speak. "Give me a minute." And a minute she took before coming back in with a wheelchair. "You're still recovering from the emergency c-section, so I'm afraid you won't be able to walk just yet." With Kai's help she got Rei into the chair.

* * *

Rei touched the plastic of the box surrounding his daughter, then reached out to touch the plastic encasing his son. "Will they be okay?" He whispered, looking up at the nurse.

"There's around a sixty five percent chance of survival at this point." Rei sniffed then started to cry.

"Rei..."

"Don't! Shut up!" Rei snapped, closing his eyes. "You told me it would be okay! You promised!"

"Rei, I-"

"Get out..." Rei hissed. Kai stood up and touched his shoulder, but Rei slapped his hand away. Kai backed away, tears gathering in his eyes, then ran. The nurse shook her head sadly. "It isn't his fault, you know. And it isn't yours either." Rei didn't reply, only sobbed, feeling lost and alone.

* * *

When Kai appeared on the doorstep sobbing, Tala didn't ask questions, just pulled him inside and sat him down on the sofa. "It's m-my fault...I told him it'd be okay..."

"Kai, don't talk rubbish. Of course it isn't your fault." Kai curled up into a little ball of hurt and misery and cried. When Bryan came back with the shopping he abandoned it in the hall and made Kai a cup of strong coffee, pressing it into his shaking hands and patting his shoulder. Tala held Kai to his chest, in what could only be motherly instinctiveness. "Shh, don't cry. Everything'll be okay..."

"B-but that's what I said to him and look what happened!" Wailed Kai. "What if they d-die? He'll hate me! -I'll- hate me!"

"Kai, just calm down!" Ordered Tala. "You're being ridiculous. It's not your fault, and no-one's going to hate you. He's just hurt, and confused, and he probably feels guilty himself! Go back there right now and talk to him!"

Kai snivelled and wiped his eyes. "W-What if he tells me to get out again?"

"He's not going to, and if he does then I'm going to go over there myself and teach him a thing or two about being hormonal!" Tala stood up, pulling Kai with him. He folded his arms around Kai, hugging him tightly before letting go and leading him to the door. "Get over to that hospital and go and talk to him. They're yours as much as his and it's -not- your fault at all!"

* * *

Rei looked up as the door opened, expecting it to be the nurse. He'd been crying since he'd sent Kai away- how could he have said something like that? If it was anyone's fault it was his... "Rei..." Kai hovered in the doorway, looking petrified.

"Kai...I didn't mean it...I didn't m-mean it..." Rei burst into fresh tears and Kai ran to him, flinging his arms around him and crying as well. "I'm sorry Kai..."

"It's okay...it's okay...don't cry..." Kai sobbed, sitting down beside Rei and holding him closer against his chest. Rei wound his arms around Kai's neck and buried his face in Kai's hair. "I'm sorry Kai..."

"No, don't be sorry...shall we go and see them?"

Before long Kai had commandeered a wheelchair and they were back with their children. Rei touched the plastic again. They sat wordlessly for a few minutes before the nurse from before came in. "Mr. Kon? And...oh, you came back. Good. The doctor's just given me his report. They're going to be fine. Congratulations." Rei gaped at her, then his face split into a grin.

"Kai! Kai-kun did you hear that?" He started crying again, laughing at the same time. Kai laughed as well, kneeling down and throwing his arms around Rei. He kissed Rei's cheek and laughed again. "I knew it would be okay...I knew it..."

"Kai...what do you think of Naoko for a girl?" Kai turned and looked at the sleeping infant in question. The tiny baby was all curled up on one side, thumb in her mouth, a tiny fluff of dark hair on her head. "It's perfect..."

"I...can't think of any boy's names..."

"Stefan..." Kai said quietly. Rei nodded.

"Stefan and Naoko...I like it."

* * *

I was going to kill them...but then I just couldn't. That would have been cruel, even for me (I kill off characters left right and centre- my friends are always laughing about it).

Next (and last) chapter: Bryan panics, and you get to see all the gang fourteen years later (Stefan learns to fear Daddy Bryan!).


	7. Chapter Seven

MY WORK HAS BEEN PLAGIARIZED! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN ONE OF MY FICS AND PASSED IT OFF AS THEIR OWN! Honestly, my Initial D fic Lollipop was ripped off and put in the Beyblade section with barely any differences except for the names! I reviewed and said that I wanted the author in question to remove the fic they posted, and that if they didn't, I would report it. If anyone has any advice to offer I would appreciate it greatly as I have never been in the situation before when someone has stolen my work from me. If you want to look at the two stories and compare, the address for the ripped off one is on my profile, and the original is obviously in my profile (the address for the ripped off one might not come up until the bio updates though).

I can't say how shocked and disappointed I am that someone would do that. I can't believe how literally and almost word-for-word the copy is. The author of the ripped off one said at the bottom that they got the 'idea' for the fic from me. They neglected to mention that they took just about all of the text as well. I am sitting here fuming, because I am so utterly outraged at all this! They even called their fic 'Lollypop 2'! I don't think they meant any harm by it but I am totally incensed! Being as I am, a paranoid person, I think that because I was so snappy in my review they will probably complain and I will have my account closed, or some such. I am truly, truly angry, and I hope putting this here will alert other authors to the possibility of plagiarism. If my account IS removed, and I hope to God it isn't, I'll come back and I'll keep posting here despite the plagiarisers and the yaoi haters because I know that most people on this site are nice people who have no intention of causing other people trouble. It'll take a while to get all 64 fics back up, but I will!

There I go again, slippery sloping. It probably won't come to that at all, but I'm really angry and it's kind of late over here right now so yeah. You know, I'm really angry that I have THIS in my last chapter, but it has to be said and this is the only thing I'm really posting at the minute. Thanks for bothering to read this, the actual chapter isn't too far below.

* * *

On a better note, this is the last chapter! I'm glad I got this up before Thursday, because I have a Spanish exam then and instead of talking about my 'vida sana' I'd probably start talking about the merits of mpreg…somehow I can't see my Spanish teacher appreciating that! 

Kiko cat: I'm sorry this reply wasn't in the last chapter, but I got your review just after I'd posted it. Kai didn't go mental, but he's pretty mental anyway, so it wouldn't really make a difference...

Platinum Rei: Glad you liked the chapter, I'm sorry to say that this is the last one!

Ellen: Bryan does panic, but not in an entirely bad way. And no, they didn't catch the people who beat up my brother. Bah. You get jumped on, you phone the police, they come ten minutes AFTER the stupid thugs have run away... my town sucks so bad... Heh, but I knew that already!

Helen: I guess I just like angst...seriously, I think that the best cuteness comes from angst, but this time I just couldn't do it! I've emotionally crippled Rei more times than enough, and I just couldn't kill off his kids, not this time. I felt mean enough making him -think- they were going to die, let alone actually killing them off...

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Heh, I do kill them off a lot. But I bring them back to life again! There's a guy in my Chemistry class (where no-one does any work and FireFairy42 reads my fics) who just doesn't understand that fanfics aren't all part of the same story- I kill Tala one week and he wonders why he's killing himself again the next week! Mind you, I've never actually let him read any of my fics, so maybe that's why he doesn't understand...as if I would really let anyone at my school read my fics! I swear, my town is thug, idiot and homophobe capital.

Darkangelintheshadows: Nah, I couldn't kill them. Like I said before, that would have been cruel, even for me!

Kaei Kon: It -was- mean on Kai, but everything came good in the end!

* * *

Two days later, about ten minutes after Tala had gotten off the phone to Kai, he felt a sharp, agonising pain in his abdomen. "Oh...bastard. Bryan!" No reply. "BRYAN!" Bryan appeared, holding a glass of juice. 

"What?"

"Bryan, I don't want you to freak out, but..." Tala winced. "I think she's coming..." The glass slid out from between Bryan's fingers to shatter on the floor. "Bryan, you're freaking! Stop it! Get me an ambulance!" Bryan stood there staring at him. Tala winced. "Nng, Bryan, get me an ambulance dammit!" He hissed with pain and started breathing heavily. Bryan ran for the phone and dialled the hospital.

"Ambulance...Tala...labour..." He stuttered. He was lucky the hospital was expecting them...

* * *

Kai ran into the room, almost bursting with excitement. "Rei, Tala's gone into labour!" Rei looked up from feeding Stefan with a bottle and smiled. It was about time...

* * *

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" 

"Bryan, I can't feel it. Of course it doesn't hurt."

They were in the operating theatre, and Tala had had his stomach numbed, and drapes put up. Bryan was there, in a weird green robe, and he was more panicked than Tala. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Bryan, I'm sure. Come here and give me a kiss." Bryan obliged, and Tala held him against his chest. "Is she beautiful, Bryan?" Bryan looked behind the curtain then looked back at Tala, tears in his eyes. "Tala...she's...she's..." There was the sound of a wail and a nurse appeared carrying a screaming bundle. Tala sighed with happiness and reached out. The nurse deposited the newly born baby in his arms and Tala held it tenderly.

"Oh Bryan..." His voice was low and choked. A tear trickled down his face as he held his daughter close to his chest. "I've thought of a Russian name for her..."

"What?"

"Katerina..."

"Katerina..." Bryan reached out and touched Katerina's tiny hand reverently. "Our little girl..."

"Just think Bryan...she could be anything...she could grow up to be anything at all...there are...endless possibilities..."

"Whatever she does...she'll be the best...she's so beautiful..."

* * *

The young girl leapt into the air and spun twice before landing back on the ice, taking the hand of the dark haired young man beside her. The music stopped, and the crowd went wild. The commentator gave his view on the scene, his voice blaring out across the loudspeaker. "And that was the Russian entry, Katerina Kuznetsov-Ivanov, and Stefan Kon-Hiwatari, very promising pair, I think we'll see great things from them in the future...ah, lets have a little background while we wait for the judges. Both of these young skaters were raised by gay men...some would say that this achievment of theirs is proof that more gay people should be allowed to adopt. Yes, if we zoom in there..." The camera zoomed in on the side of the stadium. 

"Yes, there's Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov, they're Katerina's parents, and Kai Hiwatari, already a rising figure in the business world, and Rei Kon, they're Stefan's parents. Actually, Stefan's twin sister Naoko is there- she's already been raised two years in school, and they say she's started studying for her A-levels...not bad for a fourteen year old, eh? Oh, and the judges are ready to give their scores...and...oh... They've done it! That's a gold medal for the Russian figure skaters, and how proud their parents look! This really is a momentous occasion...and...they're leaving now...I'm sure they'll have a lot to celebrate tonight!"

* * *

Tala looked up as the loudspeaker started booming. "Cheek. I'm going to go and show him my scar, and then we'll see who's been adopting!" Bryan shrugged. 

"Does it really matter? Stop being so negative!" They both stopped talking as Katerina launched herself at them both, giggling. "We did it! We did it! Me and Stefan got the gold medal!"

"You were wonderful!" Bryan said happily. Tala sighed.

"You've made me so proud, my little Katerina..." He stroked her shock of red hair, sniffing emotionally, before Kai, Rei, Stefan and Naoko came over. Bryan eyed Stefan shiftily.

"I'm watching you, Stefan, and if your hands go below her waist I'll skin you!" Stefan blushed profusely.

"Yes Mr. Kuznetsov." Tala folded his arms.

"Well if 'Mr. Kuznetsov' doesn't shut his face he's not getting any for a month!" He went over and hugged Stefan warmly. "You were wonderful out there. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have skating with my little Katerina." Kai smiled and laid a hand on Tala's shoulder.

"Come on, lets go back to the hotel. Naoko, leave your book in your bag- tonight's a night for celebrating, not studying." Naoko nodded, her black hair flicking over her shoulders, and Kai continued. "You know, we have a lot to catch up on." The three children wandered away, and as they did so Rei pulled a face behind Kai's back. Tala spluttered with laughter. "What are you laughing at, Ivanov?"

"You!"

As Kai and Tala got into a pointless argument Bryan sighed and turned to Rei. "They haven't changed at all in the last fourteen years...they're still the same old bickering idiots..."

"Idiots? Bryan Kuznetsov I -heard- that!" Tala looked positively outraged, then he started laughing. "Come on. You can make it up to me later..." Bryan shook his head, smiling. Tala certainly hadn't changed...

They started walking out of the arena, exchanging gossip and stories. As they did, Bryan laid an arm around Tala's shoulders. "You know what I just remembered?"

"No. What?"

"I remembered what you said the day Katerina was born."

"What, 'Bryan, get me an ambulance dammit?'"

"Well yeah, I remember that, but when you held her...you said that there were endless possibilities..."

"And?"

"I don't know, I was just reminiscing!" Tala smirked and glanced over at Kai and Rei, who seemed to be conversing in much the same manner, and snuggled further up next to Bryan. "You want to know what I think?"

"You're going to tell me anyway, so yeah."

"I think...I'm waiting for the day they make gay marriages legal!" Bryan laughed.

"Tala, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well...nothing. But you didn't seem to be making much sense either, so I thought I'd join in!"

Bryan laughed loudly. "Come on, you make more sense when you're drunk!"

* * *

Much later, at the end of their party, Tala stood up. "Everyone...I'd just like to say something." The room fell silent. "The day Katerina was born, I said that there were endless possibilities for her in the world. And there were. She could have been anything. What I'm trying to say is that...what she and Stefan achieved today wasn't because of destiny or fate. It was because they worked hard and put all their time and effort into improving, and the same goes for Naoko. No matter what you're born, and no matter who you're born to, out of the endless possibilities you're born with, you have to make your own future. That's why I'm so proud of my daughter, and I'm proud of the children of my friends too. 

"When I was pregnant, I once said Katerina was a nasty little thing- she kept kicking and I couldn't sleep at all- but here, and now, I know I'd go through it all again because the love I have for her is so deep that no amount of kicking would ever put me off being pregnant now that I know how wonderful it is to be the parent of someone so special. That's all I wanted to say." He sat down again, and found the other people at his table in tears. "Am I that bad at public speaking?" Katerina shook her head and crawled onto his lap, hugging him tightly as Bryan laid an arm around his shoulders once more. Tala ruffled Katerina's hair fondly and smiled. "You know, Stefan looks kind of lonely all by himself over there...perhaps he could use some company?" Katerina sniffed and nodded, moving off Tala and going over to where Stefan was standing.

Tala smiled and stood up, pulling Bryan with him. "Kai and Rei left the second I stopped speaking, so I figure...well...you've got all that making up to do...we may as well start now!"

"You know, Tala, I was right. You're the same as you always were." They started walking, hand in hand. After a few metres, when they were alone in the corridor, Bryan paused, looking over at Tala. "Don't ever change." Tala smiled and they carried on walking.

Fin.

* * *

Finished! Sorry for the rant up top, but I was really angry and I had to let it out somehow. Beware the plagiarizers, beware the yaoi haters, and have a nice day/night depending on where you are and what time it is. Review please, I really appreciate it when you do. And as I said before, if anyone has any advice about the plagiarism thing, please tell me. Heh, Daddy Bryan…I think this is going to be another one of my fic 'babies' (pardon the pun). Thanks to all those who've reviewed over the course of the fic, I'm sure I'll have another new one up before long. 

NOTE: The plagiarism issue has been resolved- the fic no longer exists. If the author of that fic is reading this, I'd like to say thanks for being honest enough to remove the story that wasn't yours.


End file.
